


《霍格沃茨一段往事》第二十五章 克丽奥娜

by KK0227



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KK0227/pseuds/KK0227





	《霍格沃茨一段往事》第二十五章 克丽奥娜

爱尔兰北部森林－德鲁伊聚集地

身着紫衣绿裙的年轻女子在德鲁伊众人的注视下，在一个地上刻有复杂咒语的法阵上，唱起了歌谣。 良久，女子睁开了眼，看了看她的父亲，也就是现在族长，凝重的说：“德鲁伊的气数已尽，我们怕是不能躲过这一劫。” 周围围着他的人群看着她，虽然早已经是预料之中的事，但还是忍不住叹了口气。

“我们还有时间，如果我们现在离开这的话….” 克里奥娜小心翼翼的提出自己的建议。

“你是说让我们放弃我们的家园？小姑娘，你是怎么想的？” 其中一个德鲁伊长老对克里奥娜说。 

“是的，如果家人都没有了，何谈家园呢？父亲大人，你怎么看？” 克里奥娜对他父亲说。

“我觉得这件事情还要商议一下，你们两个的意见都有道理。但不能操之过急。萨拉查那边还没有消息，等他回来再说吧，他也应该快回来了。” 

“等那个小怪物回来？族长，他已经几年没回来了，那个小怪物不守族规，天天跟外面的人厮混也就算了，关键是他还和海尔波修炼黑魔法，我们谁都不知道海尔波活了多久了，天知道会给他带来什么影响？” 另外一个德鲁伊长老说。

“好了，我心已决，不必多说。克里奥娜，你跟我来一下，剩下的人保持警惕，各回岗位，时刻注意结界边境。” 族长说

“是，族长。” 虽然其他德鲁伊长老有些不满，但也只能这样了。

“父亲，你有什么事吗？” 克里奥娜问

“克里奥娜啊，我们真的不能躲过这一劫了吗？”族长说

“很难…根据预示显示，德鲁伊的气数已尽，所以我建议是我们所有人尽快离开这里，如果所料不错的话我们这个地方已经被盯上了. 我前两天变成海鸟去外面巡视，发现那个叫做梅芙的红发女巫和那些小巫师已经从我们附近搬走了，看来他们也感觉到一些危险。” 克里奥娜说

“嗯，我知道了。可是这里毕竟是我们的家啊，自从二十年前，打败海盗之后，我们被教会那帮人偷袭，我们的根，便在这里了。” 德鲁伊族长看了看周围的一草一木，心中不胜感慨

“我听说过那件事，好像是我出生前，德鲁伊少有的一次和别人合作的经历。” 克里奥娜说

“是啊，我们天生不愿与人合作又自甚过高，不到万不得已我们是不会出去的。那个时候，我跟你现在差不多大，我们和教会已经打了数百年，只是那个时候我们和教会处于胶着状态，而不是像现在这样被他们打。那个时候，海盗入侵，造成生灵涂炭，民不聊生。我们本来不想管这件事，毕竟和我们也没有什么关系。这个时候，出现了一个女巫，我从来没有看见过她那样的巫师，不像我们是和自然联系在一起使用魔法，或者像一般的巫师用魔杖集中控制魔法，她使用的是一把剑。” 

“一把剑？你是说像麻瓜那样的剑？怎么可能呢？巫师怎么可能用剑呢？” 克里奥娜不解地问

“是啊，当时我们也有很多疑问，但是现实的情况已经让我们没法想这么多了。那个时候，海盗已经打到了我们家门口，我们从来没有见过那么强大的敌人。那个女巫说：“你们这些人不要打了，海盗都打到家门口了还在这内讧呢？任何可以使用武器的，不论是德鲁伊，巫师，骑士，都给我上！” 族长回忆道这里，心里不由得想到那个女巫明亮的红发和灿烂的笑容

“她让我们和教会合作了？这个女巫可真了不起！” 克里奥娜惊奇的说 

“是啊，在她的带领下，我们和教会那帮人终于停火了，并且在短短几个月之内海盗就几乎被赶出去。但是海盗们也不死心，集合所有主力，向我们开启进攻。” 

“这个时候，那个女巫，也就是布迪卡，成立了恐怕是唯一一个巫师联盟。我们，巫师，麻瓜，还有教会的人在她的带领下，奇迹般地忘记了往日的仇恨，开始了对海盗的反攻。梅林在上，布迪卡那个时候的样子，就如同天神下凡一般。后来....我们赢了。但是教会那帮人居然在我们最后一次战役的时候偷袭我们，导致我们大部分人被海盗给杀了，布迪卡也…被一个教会的骑士杀了。从此之后我们便只能躲躲藏藏，知道找到这个地方，这里的湖水对我们的魔法是最好的。本来，我们的魔法也是仰望着自然，自然之母给我们力量，这一草一木，都是有灵性的，更别提这湖水了。”族长说

“所以，我们不能离开。” 克里奥娜说。

“是的，不过别担心，我会想出办法的。你瞧，他不是回来了吗？” 族长摸了摸克里奥娜的头，对她说。

“萨拉查回来了？太好了！” 说着，克里奥娜便一溜烟的跑了出去。 

族长看着自己女儿这样，不禁想起了自己早逝的妻子，年轻真好啊。

萨拉查此时是万分焦急，那场宴会明显是教会为他准备的一个圈套，尽管在那个爱管闲事的格兰芬多的惊人之举下（鬼才知道那家伙为啥要拆房梁）他早早的跑了出来。不过即便没有那个蠢狮子他自己也能用自己的方法出来，那些教会的人明明知道不是他的对手，为什么还要设这个圈套？他虽然想得到那个恶灵的力量，但也不至于这个地步。唯一的解释，这是一个声东击西术，教会的真正的目的是德鲁伊。

他这么想着，突然一个女孩出现在他面前，直接跳在他身上，给了他一个大大的拥抱。

克里奥娜？果然是她啊，看起来她还不错。

旁边有不少起哄的声音，他在想这很奇怪吗？他和克里奥娜从小就认识了。

“萨拉查！你可回来了！我都想死你了！” 克里奥娜一边紧紧的抱住他一边说。

“是啊，我回来了。” 说着，萨拉查用手比了比克里奥娜的头。“看起来长高了不少呢。” 

克里奥娜当时就想给萨拉查一拳，“ 你做什么啊？还把我当小孩吗？你忘了，过了庆典，我就19了。还有啊，你身上这血腥味也太重了，森林里的小动物都吓的不敢出来了。” 

“对不起。。。“ 萨拉查一时也不知道该怎么说了

“好了好了，快进来吧，哎，海尔波想跟我玩吗？乖啊，等谈完事情后，姐姐好好陪你玩。你现在先等一会儿，好吗？” 克里奥娜看着从萨拉查怀里出来绕着她的小蛇怪说。

“谈事情？怎么，族里面出什么事了吗？” 萨拉查问。

“还不是那些？你走后，我就成了大祭司了。德鲁伊的气数本来就快尽了，再加上这么多年来教会对我们的态度你估计比我更清楚。今天早晨，我和族里面另外几个长老商量要不要搬走的事，当然结果你肯定能猜得到，其他人肯定不愿意。我父亲正为这个事焦虑呢？他估计会找你谈吧。” 克里奥娜和萨拉查一边走，一边说。

“嗯，正好我也有些事要对族长说。”


End file.
